


Bros do not always share

by Saku015



Series: The adventures of volleydorks during training camps [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, BokuAka Day, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealousy, M/M, Nicknames, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto loves Kuroo from the bottom of his heart. He's his bro with whom he would share everything he can - well, almost everything.





	Bros do not always share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Happy BokuAka Day!

Akaashi was really excited because of the annual training camp. It was his first ever training camp after all. However, he was the type who was excited in a reserved way – not like a certain great horned owl of a volleyball captain.

”You will love the camp, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, fidgeting in his seat as they were nearing Shinzen High. ”There will be all kinds of interesting people there and my best bro, Kuroo!”

”You have been talking about this ’Kuroo-san’ an awful lot in these last few weeks, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. ”I would like to meet him after the torture I had to endure because of him.”

”AKAAASHI! Don’t be mean!” Bokuto whined and Konoha snickered in the seat behind them.

Despite being told how cool the camp is over and over again, Akaashi’s eyes still widened when he stepped into the gym with his team. As he watched the two schools playing against each other – one of them having killer serves, the other having strong sync attacks – he felt himself extremely small.

”Hey, Bokuto!” Akaashi heard a voice and Bokuto darted out towards it. Akaashi turned towards them and saw how Bokuto jumped into the arms of another boy, who caught him without any problem. Akaashi felt an uncomfortable pang in his chest. However, he did not have time to worry about it, because, he saw Bokuto nearing with the boy, who was pulling another boy in tow.

”Akaashi! This is Kuroo!” Bokuto said as they reached him. The smirk of the others’ lips was up to no good.

”So, you are the famous Akaashi I have heard so much about,” he said on a silky voice, but his smile was mischievous

”And you are Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san. It is nice to meet you,” Akaashi said on a nonchalant voice, bowing slightly.

”Pain-in-t- BRO! What have you told him about me?!” Kuroo asked Bokuto indignantly.

”Nothing bad, I swear!” Bokuto swore, raising his hands up in defeat. ”Well, maybe I have talked a little bit more about you than necessary,” he mumbled and Kuroo rolled his eyes. He turned back towards Akaashi, but by then, the other was in front of Kenma, shaking his hand.

”I am Akaashi Keiji. It is a pleasure, Kozume-san,” he said and Kenma hid behind his bangs. Kuroo found that reaction cute – just like always.

”Please, call me Kenma,” he muttered and a small smile appeared on Akaashi’s face. He liked the other boy.

”Then you can call me Keiji.”

 

The day’s official practice had already ended and Akaashi was sitting beside Kenma on the ground, watching the other playing on his PSP. He found the other boy’s reflexes amazing. He leaned closer to keep his eyes on the happenings on the small screen of the gameboy.

”Akaashi-kun! Bokuto and I will have some individual practice. Come, join us!” Kuroo called out for him. Akaashi looked up and from the corner of his eyes, he saw how Bokuto-san’s expression darkened.

”What do you say, Kenma-san?” He asked his new friend who only shrugged.

”If you do not go, he would bug you until you do,” Kenma said, turning his attention back towards his game. Akaashi sighed, then pushed himself up from the ground. ”Good luck!” Kenma said, giving him a small smile.

Akaashi and his two upperclassmen walked to the third gym – a gym players only used for individual practice. After they set everything up, Kuroo walked the opposite side of the net. He placed his hands on his hips with a confident smile on his lips.

”Are you ready to be blocked, you dumb owl?” He asked with a smirk and Bokuto puffed his chest up.

”I watch you try!” He said, then looked at Akaashi. ”Akaashi! Toss to me the best way you can! Let’s show this cat who is boss!”

Unfortunately, Kuroo was a better blocker than Akaashi thought he would be. He had already shown some of his skills during their training matches, but that was not all that was to it. His reflexes were as sharp as a knife and his reading skills were really good as well. After he had blocked Bokutos’ fifth spike in a row, Akaashi saw the other visibly sulking – even his spiked-up hair deflated.

Akaashi took a deep breath. It was high time showing Kuroo who was in charge. Bokuto threw the ball up and ran up to the net, so he could spike Akaashi’s toss – however, said toss never came. With a quick movement, Akaashi dumped the ball down to the other side, right in front of Kuroo’s nose. For a moment, both males were in total silence, then Kuroo laughed out loudly.

”A setter dump? Really?” Kuroo climbed under the net, then walked up to Akaashi and ruffled his hair. ”You are really something special, aren’t you?”

Suddenly, Akaashi felt two arms hugging him from behind and Bokuto pulled him out of Kuroo’s reach. Akaashi felt how tense the others’ body was.

”You just pay attention to your kitten and leave my owlet alone!” Bokuto growled, staring daggers at Kuroo, who found that really amusing.

”Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started warningly and heard as Bokuto whined behind him. ”Have you just called me your owlet?”


End file.
